


Чайная церемония

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Забота о Кьюбей заставляет Тоджо делать странные вещи.





	Чайная церемония

Тоджо бы никогда не сделал ничего такого, что бы навредило Кьюбей. Потому свой особенный травяной чай он сначала проверил на себе. Эффект был отличным – здоровый, крепкий, долгий сон, как раз то, что нужно – ведь Кьюбей приходится так много сил и нервов тратить на то, чтобы быть главой семьи, как этого и хотели старшие поколения Ягью.  
«Это только для её блага», – говорил Тоджо.

– Ваш чай, – почтительно поклонился он, подавая Кьюбей чашку. – Это новый рецепт.  
– Спасибо, – коротко ответила Кьюбей и осторожно попробовала.  
Тоджо ждал. Кьюбей задумчиво принюхалась к жидкости в кружке, посмотрела на цвет и кивнула. Тоджо выдохнул, чай одобрили.

Скоро Кьюбей захотелось спать, Тоджо мысленно поздравил себя – именно так и должен поступать верный слуга, ненавязчиво, но строго заботиться о своих господах. И только заботой было продиктовано то, что через часок он заглянул в спальню Кьюбей: нужно же проверить, хорошо ли она укрыта, не скомкалась ли простыня...

Кьюбей спала. На ней была тонкая юката, сквозь которую можно было разглядеть контуры прекрасного тела. Но Тоджо, конечно, не стал рассматривать, это было бы неуважительно. Однако если не он, то кто же выяснит главный вопрос, который волновал всю семью Ягью – не воздвигнута ли ещё порочная Вавилонская башня? Трясущейся рукой Тоджо осторожно скользнул под юкату Кьюбей и замер.

Но даже ритм её дыхания не изменился, сон был слишком крепким. Тоджо набрался смелости и провёл ладонью по тёплому бедру Кьюбей дальше и вниз, пока его пальцы не упёрлись в жёсткий короткий ёжик волос на паху. Наверное, Кьюбей их срезает катаной, это был бы спартанский подход в её духе.

У самого Тоджо член стоял колом, но на это он пока не мог обращать внимание: Кьюбей могла проснуться. Так что он продолжил проверку и завёл руку подальше между ног Кьюбей, с облегчением не находя там ничего, кроме нежных складок обычных, вполне женских половых органов. Больше всего на свете Тоджо хотелось зарыться туда лицом и облизать всё, как вылизывают тарелку после особенно вкусного десерта. Может, тогда Кьюбей наконец поняла бы, что не стоит стремиться к мужским гениталиям.

Но этого Тоджо себе позволить не мог, а потому вытащил руку, поправил юкату Кьюбей и бесшумно вышел из спальни. А потом спокойно, не привлекая внимания излишней спешкой, прошествовал к себе в комнату. И там уже отчаянно дрочил, страстно облизывая ту руку, которая касалась тела Кьюбей.

На следующее утро Кьюбей выглядела хорошо отдохнувшей.  
– Твой чай очень помог, вечером приготовишь ещё, – сказала она Тоджо.  
– Будет сделано, – поклонился он. В душе у него зашевелился предательский червячок предвкушения.


End file.
